


A Simple Change

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, poorly hidden crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every costume change is a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Change

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 1/5/2009

"You're not serious."

"Zatanna said that it would be cute."

"You're not serious."

"She said that it'd boost my fanbase."

"You are  _not serious_."

But he was. As they spoke, via mirror as it was a show/Titan day, Zachary Zatara was wearing his usual top hat, coat, and bowtie, plus the addition of a pair of fishnet stockings and what was apparently a black leotard, not unlike the one his cousin wore. Eddie's mouth was open so wide, Zat was half-positive that it would soon hit the floor.

"Did you  _shave_ your  _legs_  for this little stunt?!" Eddie asked once he'd found his voice. Zatara blushed.

"Well, it wasn't like I had much to shave anyway...I'm not a very hairy guy, you know."

" _Oh my god_." Zat grinned, putting a hand on his hip, and the other behind his head.

"You don't think that they're a good look for me? I was planning on keeping them as part of my stage outfit."

It was about then that Eddie decided that it would be best for  _everyone in San Francisco_  if he took a cold shower. And possibly coerced his best friend into stopping by the Tower for the sole purpose of seducing him.

Well, at least one of those things was immediately doable.

"Hey, Zat? Would you mind popping by for a bit before the show? LA isn't too far from here, and I've been having a "magic crisis" that I'm pretty sure only you or Zatanna could figure out..."


End file.
